


The wet dream before Christmas - Michael Fassbender

by MaggiesAngel, Morriggann



Series: The Twelve Smutty Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Sex, Smut, Stair Sex, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly awakes on Christmas morning to find a stranger in her living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wet dream before Christmas - Michael Fassbender

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the authors has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

**Christmas morning, 2014**

 

Holly slowly emerged from sleep and grabbed her phone even before she opened her eyes. She groaned and turned her head, seeing it was exactly 7:32. “Well, that was one hell of a wake-up! But it’s still Christmas and I still want to sleep!!!” she bitched. She slammed the phone back down on the night table and rolled over. Then turned. Then tossed. Then turned again. Yeah, she was done with her night.

Getting up at 6:45 every single morning had turned her body into an internal clock and even on her days off or holidays, she couldn’t sleep late. She had gone to bed around 2am, leaving her best friend Ivy’s home after the first part of the celebrations, spending the evening wrapping gifts for her nephew Nicky. Since they were the only family Holly had, she would see them again today. And after seeing the bottom of a few bottles of red wine, she was tired and wanted to sleep in today.

After half an hour of tossing and turning, she finally decided to get up and start a pot of coffee and a nice little breakfast, knowing she was only meeting with Ivy for lunch. She wrapped herself in pink terrycloth robe and put on fuzzy bunny slippers. She dragged herself along the hallway, humming The Twelve Days of Christmas as she went down the stairs of her two-floor townhouse, yawning when she passed the living room. She stopped in her tracks, frowning, then started walking backward. There was someone in the living room.

Her heart thundering, she tried to tell herself that it was an optic illusion created by the Christmas tree by the mantel but when she glanced at the brown leather armchair, there was definitely someone. Michael Fassbender was slumped forward in the chair, grabbing his head with both hands, groaning.

[ ](http://s1162.photobucket.com/user/Morriggann/media/1b7ac9a702159de8be04555a104a9e99.jpg.html)

Holly grinned and came closer, gently flicking the back of his head. Michael hissed, sat up and drew Holly on his lap. “Why would you be so mean, luv? My head is throbbing!” he whined.

“I bet it is. James said you went out and got drunk,” Holly sighed, stroking his hair. “Really? An Irishman and a Scots, trying to outdo each other. What a grand idea! But James was in better shape than you!”

Michael chuckled. “That bastard left me with shots to finish and half a pitcher of beer. I couldn’t let it go to waste!”

“Of course not!” Holly laughed. When Michael didn’t move, his head pressed on her shoulder, his mouth very close to her breast, she squirmed on his lap. “We should move this to somewhere more comfortable. You can’t sleep sitting like this.”

Moaning softly, Michael nodded, his stubble scratching Holly’s tender skin and he stood up slowly, still holding her in his arms. At first, he didn’t move, and Holly wondered what he was doing until she followed his gaze. Her robe had opened and her breasts were showing for all to see and Michael didn’t miss a moment.

“Hey, Fassbender. Get upstairs. You need sleep!” Holly scolded him with a laugh. Michael chuckled and leaned against her neck, taking a long lick. Holly groaned and gripped his hair, kissing him as he slowly walked to the stairs. But when he got there, he leaned on the wall, put his foot on a step and settled Holly on it. One hand free, he slipped it underneath her robe and cupped her breast, squeezing it gently.

“They were tempting me,” he growled, doing the same to the other. He flicked his thumb over the nipple and Holly leaned back and moaned, her eyes fluttering.

“Any pair of tits is always tempting you anyway. What’s new there?” Holly asked. She turned, straddling his thigh, holding on to his shoulders. She looked at Michael and could see how tired he seemed, but in his eyes, there was a little spark of insanity. “What are you thinking?” she asked.

Michael chuckled and leaned in, kissing her roughly before going to her ear. “I’m too tired to carry you upstairs but I’d bend you over right here, luv.”

Holly shuddered and gently rubbed her wettening pussy against his leg. “And what? Do you need a permission slip? What are you waiting for?” she asked in a whisper.

His eyes squinting, Michael grabbed her robe and almost ripped it open, pushing it to the floor, then hauled off his t-shirt. Holly moved off of him and tried to go up the stairs but Michael wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her back down. “Get on your knees, luv,” he rasped.

Holly groaned and knelt on the step, bracing herself on another a little higher. Still standing, Michael hunched over her, his fingers trailing along her spine, the cleft of her ass only to dip them in her dripping cunt. He teased her clit, hissing. “Christ, Holly, you should’ve said something before.”

“Like I knew you’d be here!” she groaned. Her head dangled between her shoulders as she whimpered, Michael grinding against her while pumping his fingers in and out. “Fuck, Michael, yes!” she whined. Michael slipped his other hand under her, grazing her stomach, to rest his fingers against her clit. As fast as he pumped in and out, he rubbed her clit, Holly tensing on the stairs. “FUCK! YES! DON’T STOP!”

With a low chuckle, Michael upped the pace, adding a third finger, and Holly screamed out, her back arching when she gushed out against him, her orgasm powerful enough to almost make her tumble down the steps. Michael held her steady, his soaked hand splayed on the small of her back. Holly pressed her head on the step, whimpering softly, and felt Michael moving behind her. She glanced back and saw him undoing his jeans, getting his stiff cock out. He pressed himself at her entrance and Holly moved back, Michael impaling her roughly. She sucked in a breath, her eyes rolling back.

“Is that good, luv?” Michael asked, reaching up to grab her hair.

”OH HEEEEEELL YES!” Holly screamed, rolling her hips so he’d move. Michael gripped her ass cheek and started ramming in and out of her, growling as he did. “Fuck, Michael, yes, smack it!” Michael chuckled and smacked her ass, caressing it after, Holly’s skin reddening along the way. He pushed against the small of her back, Holly lowering her upper body, and the angle shift made him rub her g-spot. Holly shrieked and reach back, clamping her hand over his on her ass. “Oh fuck, Michael, YES!!!”

Grunting, he held on tighter and pounded into her, his flesh slapping with hers until she screamed his name again, her inner walls clenching around him as she came. Michael kept ramming in and out through her orgasm until he spilled himself in a loud groan, burying himself balls deep. When he pulled out, he leaned against the wall, taking a breath and Holly slowly stood, feeling his come dripping down. She grabbed his hand and nodded towards her bedroom. “Come on,” she smiled.

They climbed up and Holly cleaned herself quickly before jumping back in bed, where Michael had nestled after shedding his clothes. She swiped her phone from the table and messaged Ivy.

_**~~Cold coming on, feeling like shit, need more sleep. I’ll come by tomorrow with Nicky’s presents. Kiss him for me. Love you! xoxo** _

She put the phone back down on the night table and Michael wrapped his arm around her waist, spooning her, burying his face in her neck. It didn’t take two minutes that they were both fast asleep.


End file.
